Control
by Teruragi
Summary: Kagami and Kuroko have finally decided to go out together. What was supposed to be a literal walk in the park turns into a little something more. Lemon... Kagami/Kuroko.


**A/N: 'Ragi here. This fic is for ATYsToboe! I wasn't going to post this fic until she read my rough draft and encouraged me to do so. Thanks for being there to support me and Teru.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basket… blah blah blah… all that jazz.**

His breath comes out in short, labored gasps. Sweat trickles down his beet red face. His skin burns with overwhelming heat. All he wants is to release all of the tension in his body, feel his muscles relax for the first time since this exercise started. A familiar body in a similar state is before him. He loves this person with all his being and he knows without a doubt that this other person feels the same, if more strongly. They are both sweating gasping messes. The others red gaze is filled with roiling emotions.

A whistle blows, setting Kuroko's teeth on edge. Riko claps her hands together, signaling the end of practice. Kuroko sighs with relief and Kagami takes note of his friend with a smile. He rests and hand on Kuroko's shoulder, feeling his pulse racing just underneath his skin.

"Are you still up for heading out to the park with me tonight?" His words are chaste, simple. Kagami isn't one for soft words but when it comes to Kuroko, he can't help but to be somewhat gentle with the small, blue-haired teen. It is a rare occasion when Kagami eases his temper for a different person.

"Sure." The answer is short with no emotion but still the sound of Kuroko's voice sends Kagami's ears to heaven, not like he would ever admit that though. The two of them are the last to enter the locker room and it isn't long before they are the last two left. Kagami can't help but to cast heated glances to Kuroko in the shower. It's not that they have never seen each other naked before, it's just that today is going to be their first date together. Kagami never questioned his sexuality until he met Kuroko. Something about the small teen makes his heart beat immeasurably fast. Even now, seeing his lithe form standing under the steady stream of water makes his blood boil… but in a good way.

When they are dressed and ready to go, they exit the school and make their way to their destination. There is an awkward silence while they walk side by side. Kagami's fingers twitch, secretly aching to entwine with Kuroko's.

"Hey, Kuroko-kun…"

As if knowing what he was going to say, Kuroko reaches out and clasps Kagami's hand. Fire shoots up Kagami's spine. All at once, lust crowds Kagami's head. Images of Kuroko panting during practice sends heat running southward. He thanks the cool night for keeping some of his body temperature normal.

Kuroko looks up to his reddening partner and a faint grin crosses his face. He clutches tighter on Kagami and leans on him slightly, causing him to turn as fiery as his hair. _I can control Kagami-kun with the slightest touch._

He takes Kagami to a house… his own. Kagami's never been to Kuroko's place before and what he sees shocks him somewhat. He lives alone in a small apartment. It has a basic kitchen and a small den with a TV and a kotatsu table. The bathroom is small, just large enough for a shower, sink, and toilet. The only other room is behind a closed door. Despite the small quarters, the pace is impeccable. Everything is neat and tidy. For some reason, Kagami figures that will soon change.

In an instant Kagami pins Kuroko up against the wall, attacking the bluenette's lips, neck, and any skin bared to the air. Kuroko's veins burn with fire like never before. Faint whimpers escape through breathless lips.

Kagami finally pulls his lips away from Kuroko's neck. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this." Without even waiting for a reply, he runs his fingers up Kuroko's shirt. Kuroko whines as the blazing hot fingertips tickle his skin. Kamami lifts the shirt up and over Kuroko's head, immediately afterwards attaching his lips to his small lovers chest. He can feel each dep of his well defined muscles. The firmness only goes to show he is a skilled basketball player despite his small stature.

In rushed passion Kuroko forces Kagami back and begins to tear away his shirt. All he wants at the moment is to feel their bodies become one, to merge their souls until there is nothing able to separate them. The growing pressure in his lower regioni offers a way to make his selfish dream come true. He finally strips Kagami of his shirt and drags him to the closed door before throwing it open.

As soon as Kagami catches sight of Kuroko's bed, he picks the latter up and lays him on his back on the bed. He crawls over the smaller teen and begins to litter kisses all over Kuroko's body once again. At this point, Kuroko can't help the pleasured moans falling from his lips. He nearly screams as Kagami brushes his hand over his clothed erection.

"Kagami," he wails, unconsciously reaching for the hem of his pants. Kagami can only watch in wonder as Kuroko slips his hands into his pants and begins to pleasure himself even in the tight confines of the denim. "K-Kagami," he hisses.

Suddenly the redhead can't withstand anymore of the show. He forcefully pulls Kuroko's hands away and replaces them with his own. Kuroko cries out as his head flails from side to side. He never would have thought that the touch of someone else's hands could drive him so crazy, so close to the edge. After a minute, Kuroko's moans become louder as he approaches his climax. Kagami gives a rough squeeze, sending Kuroko into a world that shines brighter than the sun.

"Kagami!" The name seems to echo in the room, driving the beloved Kagami wild. As Kuroko basks in the glittering afterglow, Kagami strips himself of the jeans as well as Kuroko's. Kagami is needy, aching for release. As soon as Kuroko realizes he's completely bare to his lover, he remembers that Kagami is still in need for a reprieve. He pulls himself onto his knees so that they are both sitting across from each other.

"It's about time I return the favor." Kuroko pushes Kagami onto his back, already returning to his previous state of being aroused. Kagami pants as Kuroko straddles his legs, still not close to where he needs him to be. Before he can voice his complaint, Kuroko reaches around his own body to his back entrance. Upon entering the first finger, he throws his head back, moaning uncontrollably. Kagami has never seen anything more beautiful and erotic in his life. He captures the image in his mind before the blue haired angel can do anything different.

The usually silent Kuroko adds a second and eventually a third finger, scissoring himself senseless. He becomes so lost in the feeling that he momentarily forgets about Kagami waiting patiently for his release. He is finally broken from his work when Kagami reaches out and grips Kuroko's hips.

"I can't hold on much longer like this."

Understand what his lover wants, what he needs, Kuroko lifts himself up and lines his entrance with Kagami's painfully hard erection. With a sure motion, Kuroko drops himself onto Kagami, causing the latter to almost cum then and there. As soon as Kuroko is comfortable, he begins to move. Slowly, sensually, he begins to ride Kagami. Soon, the pace becomes unbearably slow for the both of them. Despite being tired, Kuroko moves faster and faster, panting wildly, letting little moans and unintelligible words slip into the air. Soon Kagami is thrusting up to meet Kuroko's movements.

The air becomes thick and humid as the two teens continue their dance of passion, Never before have the two of them felt so full, complete. Just as the heat begins to coil up in Kuroko's stomach once again, his legs grow too weak to continue his breakneck pace. Kagami notices this so he readjusts their positions so that Kuroko is on his back with Kagami leaning over him. Kagami takes one look at Kuroko and begins to move once again.

Kuroko shakes his head back and forth, unable to contain all of the pleasure running through his veins. Kagami's name flows out of his mouth like a mantra, like there is nothing else that matters. And it doesn't. Kuroko is here, sharing this moment with the one he loves. To be finally connected to Kagami is even more fulfilling than any won game, any passed class, or any world-wide feat. Kagami is his love, his second half, his reason for living.

Kagami suddenly hits Kuroko's prostrate and an explosion ensues. Kuroko screams out, releasing for the second time. Kagami finally follows him into blissful oblivion. The two of them soar together passed the stars, beyond imaginations reach. But like everything else, gravity pulls them back down to earth. Kuroko is on the verge of unconsciousness. Still, Kagami pulls out of him, earning a groan from both of them. As Kuroko curls up, Kagami wraps his arms around him.

"I love you Kuroko-kun…"

Kuroko takes in a deep breath, catching Kagami's strong scent. A smile overtakes his face. "I love you too Kagami-kun."

….

Riko watches her two star first year players. For some reason, the two of them are completely in sync. She lets them practice and watches them closely. Every time they make eye contact, the space between them explodes into flames. There is such passion between them.

All of a sudden, Riko's face becomes beet red. She looks closer at Kuroko and Kagami and nearly faints. Images of two entwined bodies fill her vision. It becomes horribly clear _why_ the two are so close. Before anyone notices, she falls in a faint, blood trickling out her nostril. Hyuga is the first to see the coach on the ground. As he helps her up, her eyes make sure to lock onto Kuroko and Kagami who are coming closer. The entire team halted their practice to check the welfare of their coach.

Wide-eyed, Riko points out Kagami and Kuroko. "Yaoi," she claims before passing out again. Disbelieving, the team turns their gaze to the victims. Undeterred, Kuroko wraps an arm around Kagami's waist and casts an emotionless gaze upon his redheaded lover.

"Kagami's my bitch."

Suddenly, Kagami's face turns as red as his hair. He tries pushing Kuroko away, muttering something about lies. When his anger and embarrassment topple over he shouts, "But I'm the seme!"

This draws a terse silence amongst the teammates. One drapes an arm over Kuroko and grins. "We were wondering when you two were going to get together." This causes uproar among the team. They begin to disperse to their regular practice but not before congratulating Kagami and Kuroko on their new relationship.

When they're all gone, Kagami glances at Kuroko. "I'm your bitch, huh?"

"Yes. And I can prove it too."

Kagami blushes but doesn't reply. Kuroko, smug from being proven right, walks off, leaving Kagami behind.

"Baka…" he hisses after his slight lover.


End file.
